


Old Memories, Good Friends

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catching Up, Drabble, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Ragnor and Magnus have time to catch up after too long apart





	

“You’re becoming a recluse,” Magnus said a moment after he heard the portal open behind him. “It’s been years since you properly visited me.”

Magnus turned away from the stove, kettle in hand, to find Ragnor fetching some tea cups and saucers out of the china cabinet tucked in the corner that Magnus rarely remembers is even there. He smiled when he recognized which cups Ragnor had chosen: one, Ragnor had taken a liking to in a café in Paris around the 1920s, so much so that he snapped it back to Magnus’ flat and then called over the very confused garcon to complain that he never received the drink all while Magnus was trying not to laugh; the other cup had gone missing from the London Institute nearly a century ago.

Magnus smiled a little wider. He hadn’t realized how much of their history involved petty pilfering, which he should have noticed earlier considering everything that happened in Peru.

“That goes both ways,” Ragnor said. “I’m just a portal away, but oh! That’s right, you’re a big High Warlock now. You have important business to attend to. No time for old friends”

He set the cups down on the counter.

“ _ Old  _ friend is right,” Magnus replied with a smirk. He brought over the tea and the kettle.

They spent the afternoon sitting in Magnus’ living room doing their usual catch up routine: a story here, some gossip there, do you know how so-and-so is getting along? For the most part, Magnus didn’t care much what it was they exactly talked about. Whenever he was with Ragnor something within him settled.

Ragnor was right about his High Warlock status taking up his time. He would know, of course, but on some days Magnus doesn’t understand why his little cabbage ever took on the role in the first place. It was all people and power and politics—things that Ragnor liked to distance himself from.

As the sun set and the room turned warmer under the glow of the artificial lighting, they switched from tea to harder drinks. Ragnor tried to mix a Manhattan which end so horribly they both ended up clutching the bar top to keep upright through the force of their giggles. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he felt so light and at ease.

They hadn’t had a night like this since…well, since Raphael was a part of their little immortal family. Sure, there had been the occasional occupational visit and fire message, but none of that compares to Magnus being able to lean over and give his oldest friend a pat on the cheek and get a warm smile or an eye roll in return.

“Maybe—“ Magnus stopped to catch his breath. “Maybe I should be the one making the drinks?”

Ragnor collected himself before stepping out from behind the bar. “By all means.” He clapped a hand on Magnus’ shoulder when he passed him and settled onto the barstool to watch Magnus.

The touch shouldn’t have surprised him. Ragnor was one of the very few people Magnus allowed to touch him. But he’d been so far from his friends, so busy that he couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him that wasn’t during a fight of some kind. The warmth from his brief touch seeped through his silk shirt to his skin and into his soul. How had Magnus not seen how much he missed his best and oldest friend?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
